


I Only Have Eyes for You

by BasilHellward



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, No Spoilers, Wordcount: 100-500, it's absolute bs that u can't romance nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: "Do you think the other Nick looked like you?""Well," Nick says, "I doubt therealNick had glowin' yellow eyes, doll."





	I Only Have Eyes for You

**Author's Note:**

> I ship these two so hard but I've been struggling with writing them and this is the first coherent thing I've managed. Sorry it's so short! The title's from the Billie Holiday song of the same name. Any spelling mistakes/grammatical errors are my own, please point them out so that they can be fixed! Enjoy :)

"Do you think the other Nick looked like you?"

Nick smirks, the smoke from his cigarette escaping through the portion of his cheek uncovered by synthetic skin. Nora doesn't know how he _can_ smoke, or why he does, but she saves that question for another time.

"Well," he says finally, "I doubt the _real_ Nick had glowin' yellow eyes, doll."

"That's not what I meant," Nora chuckles and gives him a playful shove. He shrugs. "What do you think he looked like?"

Nora hums contemplatively. "Not half as handsome as you," she smiles, cupping his cheek.

"Aww, shucks," Nick says with a fond eye-roll and leans down to kiss her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If you have a sec, please leave a comment telling me what you thought, I'd love to know! If you don't have a sec, just leave some kudos ;)


End file.
